Lost and Found
by moonlitcat
Summary: Harry Potter's life is not going well. it positively sucks. now a mishap in potions could be just what he was looking for. this is a slash. pairing is undecided. BEING REWRITTEN.
1. NOT A NEW CHAPIE

HEY YOU PEOPLES. THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN. I WAS GOING TO JUST PUT IT ON HOLD...TILL INSPIRATION STRUCK, WHAT IF I HAD HARRY END UP IN ANOTHER DIMENSION WHERE MAGIC DOESN'T EXCIST BUT WEREWOLVES AND VAMPS DO.

SO NOW IN POTIONS HARRY WILL END UP...IN THE TWILIGHT WORLD. NOW HE WILL SHOW UP DURING THE CONFRONTATION WITH THE VOLTURI AND BELLA IN EITHER THE SECOND BOOK OR THE FOURTH. IT DEPENDS ON WHO YOU WANT FOR THE PAIRING.

SO VOTE NOW! IT CAN'T BE A CULLEN THOUGH. I PERSONALY THINK BOTH EDWARD AND BELLA ARE SORTA WHINY. I MEAN COM ON, SHE WENT COMATOS BECAUSE EDWARD LEFT. SHE SHOULD HAVE SAID **FUCK IT**, **IF YOU DON'T WANT THIS YOUR LOSS. **AND LIVED AND FELL IN LOVE AGAIN. ALSO EDWARD, **OH MY BROTHER ****HAD AN ACCIDENT, MY LOVE IS NOW WORTH NOTHING. **IF HE LOVED HER SO MUCH HE SHOULD HAVE FOUGHT FOR HER. DON'T GET ME WRONG I LOVE THE STORY, BUT NEW MOON PISSED ME OFF.

ALSO HARRY IS STILL GAY.

HAVE A HAPPY DAY ~_MOONLITCAT~_


	2. WHAT!

%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^****LOST AND FOUND****^&%^&%$^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%&

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter

WARNING: This is SLASH. That means boyXboy. Even if you don't like it still read. I love all reviews the good and bad.

~! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# !~! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# !~! #$%^&*(*)_+_)(*&^%$# !~! #$%^

Harry Potter, resident savior of the wizarding world, and 17 year old angst ridden boy, was having a bad day. On the way to breakfast he'd been pranked sixty-two times and molested twice. All done by someone from the Weasley family. Dumbledore in all his infinite wisdom decided to invite all nine of them to Hogwarts for the term. In one word: chaos.

_Why is my life so fucking hard?_ Harry had been welling in a state of self-pity for the last two weeks. That was when he'd found out he was Gay. It was a huge surprise when his dreams started featuring hard bodies with strong hands, powerful muscles, and short grab able hair. It also was disturbing that he always bottomed. Just remembering the fantasy of being filled to the brink by a large cock, and being held securely by his waist, was enough to get him hard.

But really he should've expected it. What with the embarrassing erections in the showers. Or even the weird fantasies of being held by older men when he was younger; like Snape, Moony, and even Siri. He'd just past it off as needing a father figure, but now Harry was not so sure. And the main fact that even Ron and Colin, COLIN, has had more girlfriends than him. And he was a celebrity.

On top of his sexuality crisis his stress levels had been off the charts. Now after he'd killed the great moldy snake, Harry couldn't get out of his dormitories without being mauled. The press has been crowding him whenever he left the school grounds. And to top it off he now had to go through breakfast looking like crap.

Harry was a fuming mess by the time he entered the great hall. Everyone, even the stalkers where avoiding him. The vary magic around him was cackling with killing intent.

"Hey mate, what happened to you?" Ron, in a fit of stupidity, asked, as Harry sat down at the table.

"If you ask or mention any of this one more time I will personally castrate you with a pair of tweezers" Harry was in a mood so dark the Dark Lord would hide. In an amazing amount of insight Ron let it go. But it could've just been that he was hungry.

Harry's normally wild raven hair was a splash of colors and it fell down to his feet. His skin was pink with barf green polka dots. He had black fuzzy cat-like ears and tail. He was wearing a sailor moon dress. And to top it ball off was the horribly done up makeup; hot rod red lipstick and clown blue eye shadow. He looked like the inside of the twin's mind.

"Oh my! What has happened to you? Hold on while I fix it." Hermione, doing an amazing display of wand work, almost completely cured Harry. "I'm sorry but the hair length and cat features are permanent."

Two beats past. "WHAT! DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I WILL FOREVER BE WALKING AROUND WITH STUPID LONG HAIR AND CAT EARS!?" Harry was not taking this well.

"Well it looks to me that someone mixed your human body with that of the animagus. It's an amazing piece of spell work. Vary hard to accomplish. And even if it was easy it's never used due to the side effects." Hermione lectured. "And before you ask you will exhibit instinct of the animal you are and it is permanent. Where do you think the Muggle sightings of Kitsune or Neko come from? We'll have to do research to find out what you are though."

_Shit first the dreams and being gay now this?_

"Ok Hermione. Meet me at the library before potions?" at her nod Harry left the table and headed to transfiguration.

{?**TIME SKIP**?_?}_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were currently fishing through the library. Every few minutes someone would grab One of Harry's new appendages to try and identify them. No Luck.

"Hey I found it. It's called a Lunar Cat. Basically it's like a cat the size if a large dog. It's one of the only felines known to live in packs. '_In extraordinary cases a lunar cat can be known to be adopted into a wolf pack. Not much else is known about these amazing creatures due to their eradication in the time of Merlin.' _Blimey harry, only you would be a weird extinct mix of wolf and cat." Surprisingly this was Ron.

"Hermione, what does this mean for me?" Harry inquired. He'd already made is peace about being some freak animal after the third book.

" well you'll be basically a werewolf with cat like abilities; flexibility, purring, good eyesight, sensitivity to touch, that little calming area on a cat's neck, and a love of going up high and avoiding water." Hermione listed. "Now that I think about it you should be able to turn into your animagus form now. Just picture your animal"

Following Hermione's one direction Harry focused on his inner animal. "Wow" Ron breathed. Where Harry once stood there was a giant sized cat. It had a lithe body made for speed and flexibility. It was completely black save for its emerald green eyes and sharp white teeth. Surprisingly it had on a scarlet collar that flashed like fire. Harry focused again and changed back. His body while still short and skinny looked more lithe than malnourished and his eyes were cat-like. The ears and tail were less fluffy and his canines were elongated.

"Well that was all fine and dandy. Now let's hurry up and get to potions."

~! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# !~! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# !~! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# !~! #$%^&

"Class today we will be brewing Veritaserum. Stay seated till I partner you up. Weasley-Parkinson. Granger-Malfoy. Crabbe-Robinson. Finigan-Bulstrode. Potter-Goyle. Zabini-Nott. Now….. Mr. Potter what are you wearing?" Severus Snape looked decidedly disturbed the appearance of Harry.

"A miss-fired spell Professor." Harry answered.

"Fine. Everyone begin.

All throughout the class harry noticed that Snape would glance at him in surprise and shock. Harry, though puzzled, was glad of the reprieve gained by the distraction. Following the instructions meticulously, Harry prepared and brewed his potion. All was going well until Goyle dropped a pink blob into the cauldron. Automatically it bubbled over.

Before he could even jump away it exploded. Lights and colors danced around the room. When the commotion ended Harry was gone.

"What-where-huh?" Ron was in shock. His best friend had disappeared. And the class was in chaos.

"Granger, Malfoy go and fetch Headmaster Dumbledore. Tell him Nicola has gone." Severus commanded as he tried to calm the class. "Bloody hell, can't the brat go five minutes with out causing mayhem." Severus grumbled.

TBC

(AN: Is this good, bad. Come on work with me. Harry has gone.)


	3. HELP

**Awwwwww! My readers are so awesome. I have gotten so many beta volunteers. Thank You my readers! *tears up in happiness* ** I no longer require help and will be contacting those who volunteered in the next few days**. Again THANK YOU!  
**

**_~moonlitcat~_  
**


	4. Sorry

Dear Readers,

I am sorry to say that i will not be updating any stories other than the new chapter of Hidden which my beta just sent to me. My muses Princess (my cat) and Honey (my dog) were just put to sleep this last Saturday and Sunday. At this moment my writings always come out badly. I will try to start to write and post again sometime soon.

Sorry again

~_MOONLITCAT~_


End file.
